


Oh Shit, I Slept With My Boss.

by gaylock



Series: OneShots [9]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy, And desperate, Angst, Bailey is a nazi, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Canon Pairing, F/M, First Season, Grey's Anatomy - Freeform, Grey's Anatomy References, Humour, MerDer, Meredith's first day, Meredith's first week, Mredith centric, Oblivious Derek, One Night Stand, One Shot, POV Cristina Yang, POV George O'Malley, POV Meredith Grey, Post One-Night Stand, Seattle Grace Hospital, The Nazi, alex is good at drinking, almost canon, cristina is a good friend, george is pining, izzy is annoying, like really close to canon, meredith is so embarrassed, not sure yet - Freeform, possibly more to come - Freeform, sloan grey hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylock/pseuds/gaylock
Summary: "Oh shit, I slept with my boss. I slept with Bailey's boss. Oh, shit."
Meredith's first day is already going horribly - and seeing the one-night stand from last night doesn't help. But after days of avoiding him, binge drinking and losing sleep, she decides that maintaining her embarrassment isn't worth it. She is sure that they can work professionally together, despite their past. And besides, he was just as drunk as she was, he probably doesn't remember it anyways. Right?





	Oh Shit, I Slept With My Boss.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Merder fic, so yay! This is at the request of dontgobreakingmyheart, who commented the request on my other Grey's story, You're My Something Else. It's written for and in honour of my little sister, who is just as obsessed with Grey's Anatomy as I am, and ships Merder with all of her heart. (You are so lucky I love you sis, because there is no way I would be writing a Merder fic if it wasn't for you. AddisonxMeredith all the way (^_^) )

To say shit had hit the fan with the whole _first-day-on-the-job_ thing would have been the understatement of the century in Meredith’s opinion, but that didn’t make it any less accurate.

Besides being late and accidently walking face first into the door, there was also the fact that she had been assigned to "the Nazi" for rounds. Not to mention that barely one day in and already people were set up to live in her house, people she barely even _knows,_ let alone knows if she _likes_. Add to that the fact she has a wicked hangover from the night before, which means she probably spent more on alcohol than she can reliably afford on a resident's salary. And the worst thing? She can barely remember any of it.

It’s the last two things specifically, though, that make Meredith realize just how big a shitstorm she was dealing with. Because while she knew the things she'd done last night were bad, she hadn’t realized how bad - not until she walks down a hall and see's Derek - _that Derek_ \- standing there.

She’s with Cristina, George, and Izzy at the time, and they don’t understand why she goes white as a sheet, or why she runs to the nearest toilet and throws up. And she can’t explain it, not really, because how is she supposed to explain that Dr. Derek Shepherd - world's foremost neurosurgeon, an attending at Seattle Grace Hospital - _is the one-night stand from last night who she barely remembers other than the fact that the sex was fantastic?_

The answer is she can’t - not without opening a whole new can of worms - so she doesn’t. Instead, she keeps looking at scans and X-rays, reading patient files, feeling more embarrassed, more _horrified,_ with every moment. Derek had been Meredith’s last hurrah before settling down in this internship, her last "drunken mistake". To know that all of this - all of her schooling, all of her examinations, all of her work - had led her here, to working side by side with the man she had drunkenly _slept_ _with..._

"Oh shit, I slept with my boss. I slept with _Bailey's_ boss. Oh, _shit."_  Meredith cringes. The realization has only truly hit her now, and the implications have just begun to sink in. "I fucked our boss's boss." 

"At least he wasn't a lousy fuck," Alex say's in the on-call room. He's putting his scrubs on slowly, only half awake. "Then things would be _really_ bad. You don't want your last victory fuck to be shitty, let me tell you."

Meredith raises her eyebrows. "How is that helpful?" Her voice is hoarse, and her skin cold. She doesn't feel like a real doctor, a real intern, with this hanging over her head. Sure, she had been wild in college - _that was the point of college!_ But now she was supposed to be a professional...and the only thing professional about sleeping with her boss _(with her boss's boss)_  is the fact that, well, he's her boss. _Professionally_.

Alex leaves and Meredith sighs and stops pretending to tie her converse laces up. She sits on the bench and holds her head in her hands. "This isn't happening to me, I'm fine, it's fine. _So what_ I slept with Dr. Shepherd? I bet he's slept with _loads_ of interns before."

Cristina snorts and exits the room. "Sure he has."

Meredith watches her go and sighs again. Then, steeling herself, she pushes up and away from the bench, resolved to see the job through. She didn't go through all those years of schooling and work, _all those years of Ellis nagging her,_ for nothing.

She throws everything she has into helping in the pit. She can tell the others are confused by this obsession, but Bailey is both unconcerned and too busy to say anything, which at the moment Meredith is extremely grateful for.

Even so, Derek is a highly skilled surgeon and Meredith is an intern who has too much to learn in too little time; it is inevitable that she should eventually have to sit in the gallery at one of his surgeries. It doesn't escape her notice that he looks just as good in a white jacket as out of one. And though her eyes are primarily trained on the body of the patient in front of him, occasionally she catches a glimpse of his hair _(exactly as it had been in bed)_ or his eyes _(so blue, so bright)_ or his smile _(blindingly white, and charmingly crooked)._

When Dr. Burke requests an intern for his service, Meredith offers to go, but Cristina jumps in, saying it would be best if she and George went instead; after all, they've already seen Dr. Shepherd at work, and Dr. Burke's work is more in line with her future goals. Meredith agrees, even if a tiny voice in the back of her head wants to argue. She thinks she looks arguably different than she did at the bar, and they were both incredibly wasted - there's no reason to assume Derek will recognize her, a girl he’d known for only a few _(shockingly intimate)_ hours.

So Cristina and George take off for OR 5, and Meredith doesn’t hear another thing a single person say's for the next four hours. She drives herself crazy in that time - drives Izzy crazy, for sure, since she still doesn’t understand why Meredith's so upset - and considers going after them anyway, but, somehow, she holds herself back. So instead she spends her time _not_ watching Dr. Shepherd, commenting nonsense to herself about the surgery, and feeling both desire and despair at the thought of him glancing up and seeing her sitting there.

When she finally gets paged by Bailey, she nearly cries in relief.

_OR 3, ASSISTANCE NEEDED_

  
  
-|-

 

Despite Meredith's assurances to herself that Derek doesn't know who she is, she still doesn’t want to show her face in the hospital when she know's he's around.

“I don’t know if he can handle it just yet,” she tells Cristina over the phone, sounding tired and weary. “I don't know if _I_ can handle it just yet. He’s still… he won't remember me, will he? He was really drunk. I think.” She sighs, which comes out as static on Cristina’s end, and gives Cristina a moment to feel irritated with the fact that she's losing valuable time where she could be doing more important things. _Like, being on-call at the hospital_.

“Tell me what you need,” Cristina says, swallowing a plethora of mixed emotions _(mostly boredom)_ and mentally adding ‘more friends’ to the top of the Thing's Meredith Is In Desperate Need Of list.

She sets a place up for Meredith in her apartment - partially so she can fill the quota of 'being Meredith's person', and partially because she thinks Meredith will stop annoying her if she does something to help.

Meredith arrives with an overnight bag and a bottle of vodka. "Thnks, Crisssstina, I reeeally appreciate thisss." The bottle is half empty. Cristina sighs and leads Meredith into the living room, pushing clothes and other detritus off of the couch.

"Here, sit down before you hurt yourself," Cristina pushes her down and removes the bag from her grasp, leaving the bottle where it is. She knows that if she were to try and take away the alcohol, Meredith would likely fight her for it back. And that is _not_ a fight Cristina wanted to have right now. She opens the bag and sighs. Inside is another bottle of vodka, and two bottles of wine.

"I'm fine, Crissshtina, absholutely fine." Meredith sways a little from her position on the couch and takes another sip from the bottle. There is a pink lipstick ring around the clear glass neck, and Cristina looks away in disgust.

"Did you pack any _clothing,_  maybe, or just more alcohol?"

"Ummm...I _think_ I packed clothesss?"

 

-|-

 

Cristina figures Alex's background in "binge drinking to get rid of life problems" might be helpful with Meredith, so he joins them at Joe's the next night, trading places with Cristina _(giving her a much-needed break)._ Meredith is immediately more relaxed, but whether that's due to Alex's more easy-going personality or the excessive amount of booze he helps her pour down her throat, Cristina doesn't know.

“Probably a little of both,” George says when Cristina joins him at the other side of the bar. She doesn’t seem all that upset about it, though, and when George points that out, she shrugs. “I don’t blame her - I don't always let my guard down around her, either, which was probably setting her off even more.” She sighs, then, showing weariness for the first time since the whole ordeal had started. “It’s one of the reasons I didn't want to bring her here - Shepherd could waltz in at any time. And _look_ at her; she's a _mess._ Sober Meredith wouldn't want him to see her like this.”

George doesn’t know what to say to that, so he offers her a drink, which she declines. She has had enough alcohol in her life lately, _thanks very much._

Truth be told, George is guiltily relieved. These last few weeks had given him a lot of time to think about it, and the more he had, the more panicked he’d become at the thought of Meredith and Dr. Shepherd... _you know._ He knows he’ll have to address the issue, eventually - Meredith and Shepherd can’t avoid confrontation forever - but for now, at least, he’s happy for her to have the safety-net of distance with Shepherd, and for George himself to have the safety-net of distance with her.

Though he's not sure what he'll do when the time comes for him to tell Meredith how he feels. Things could get awkward - _especially_ with him living in her house.

 

-|-

 

Unfortunately, Meredith’s safety-net of distance is short-lived.

Despite her assessment, it seems like no time at all has passed when Cristina suggests a formal meeting between Dr. Shepherd and Meredith. Cristina thinks it'll help her get over her issue. She say's that if Meredith wants to continue her drinking binge and stay at Cristina's place, she's going to have to try and get over this first. She actually worded it "contest to see how much alcohol a person of your size can consume without dying", but Meredith prefers to call it her drinking binge. She read somewhere that after a particularly traumatic event has taken place, a person is entitled - expected, really, - to binge drink a bit. And "a bit" is _very_ vague and _very_ open for interpretation.

Honestly, though, Meredith really doesn’t know what to say. The thought of seeing Derek again is both a dream and a nightmare. She still can’t look at pictures of him without remembering his moan, or his scent. But she can’t say no, either, because the hospital is a hard place to hide in, and she would be damned if her career suffered from her school-girl embarrassment.

So she gives Cristina the go-ahead, puts on her doctor smile, and finds herself standing in the hall, watching the elevator doors with trepidation.

When they finally open, Meredith feels as though the air has been sucked out of the room. And then Bailey, Cristina, Alex, and Derek step out -

Meredith feels hot and cold all at once, the familiar confusion and irritation and yearning fighting for control, but she brushes it all aside.

Introductions are made, and Meredith tries not to freak out too much when Bailey finally gets to her. Cristina moves to stand beside her, offering silent support and Meredith is grateful.

What do you say to the guy who gave you some of the best sex of your life? Who managed to make a one-night stand into something you actually want to repeat, _and probably doesn’t even remember it?_

Not a damn thing, Meredith decides, as Bailey points to Meredith and says, “And this is Meredith Grey, another resident on my service.”

It was in the past. Meredith has had time to move past it, and no matter how blue his eyes are, the important thing is she knows that she can work with him professionally.

So even though she knows it’s going to sting a bit, she just wants to rip the band-aid off and get it over and done with. Meredith is 100% fine with pretending that part of their lives never happened, and that everything is okay.

That is until Derek looks up with bright eyes, smiles, and say's, “Oh yes, we’ve met.”

Nothing else. Just two little words and Meredith is back at Joe's, feeling a little bit drunk and a _lot_ in lust.


End file.
